Gotcha
by notlazyjustprocrastinating
Summary: Star is bored, and decides to play a little game with an unsuspecting Marco. Oneshot. Season 1-themed Starco.


Some things go together quite well, like nachos and cheese, cookies and milk, or peanut butter and jelly.

Star Butterfly and boredom however, were not among those things; rather quite far from it. In fact, one might reasonably speculate that Star Butterfly and boredom went together about as well as peanut butter and a child with a deadly nut allergy.

And so it was the unfortunate circumstance that on a quiet and stormy day at the Diaz household, Star found herself at the mercy of boredom.

Laying face down on Marco's bed as he sat at his desk doing homework, Star gave a loud groan.

"What is it, Star?" Marco asked, not even looking up from his papers.

"I'm _bored_!" Came the slightly muffled response.

"Well, isn't there anything for you to do? I've got to study for our history quiz next week." He said tiredly.

"You're always studying! When are you gonna take a break and do something fun?"

"Come on Star, you know these grades are important, we have to-"

She had already tuned him out as he began yet another long-winded spiel about the benefits of being studious and doing work and so on and so forth. Suddenly, she had a wicked idea, and being nothing if not spontaneous, decided it sounded good enough to put into action.

She got up and moved over towards Marco, who was still speaking, before leaning down and planting a big kiss right on the corner of his mouth.

Whatever Marco was saying promptly sputtered out as he blushed so red that his face could rival his hoodie. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his mouth hung agape as he stared at her in utter disbelief.

It was absolutely hilarious and she immediately burst out laughing.

"Wha-what was _that_ , Star?!" He cried.

Star was on the floor now, her laughter uncontrollable.

"Gotcha, Marco! Oh man, if you could see your face!" She managed to get out breathlessly before falling back into giggles.

"I- I just… what?"

Suddenly, she leaped up from the floor and grabbed his arm, grinning.

"And now that I have your attention…"

With that, she whipped out her wand, tore open a portal and jumped through with a joyous cheer of " _adventure_!" yanking a stunned Marco in after her.

* * *

The next day rolled around, and she was bored. It was still raining, and while she had been planning to hang out with Janna today, the weather prevented them from doing anything particularly fun, so she was relegated once again to staying indoors.

She needed some entertainment soon, or she feared she might not survive.

Poking her head out the door, she peered down the hall towards Marco's room.

"Marco! Get over here, I need your help with something!"

She could faintly hear the sound of him moving towards the door of his room, so she quickly crept back from the doorway and lay in wait, like a predator anticipating its prey.

His footsteps sounded through the hall as he approached. He was just entering her room when she pounced.

"What is it Sta- _agh_!"

Taking him by surprise, she sprung up and kissed him, her lips landing on his jawline.

"Gotcha!"

With that, she ran out of the room cackling like a madwoman.

Marco could only stand stock-still in her doorway, bewildered and blushing furiously.

"… _What_?"

* * *

It was about a week later, and she was bored again. This time, she was on the couch with Marco, watching a movie. Normally she rather enjoyed such activities, but she had seen this movie several times before on her own so she knew just about every line by now, though Marco seemed to be enjoying it.

She looked over at him. He was completely engrossed in the film, oblivious to the world around him.

The movie was just hitting its climactic ending, the main characters explosively escaping their doom and sharing a passionate embrace, when she quickly leaned over to Marco and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As expected, Marco sputtered, his attention being violently ripped from the screen and to her as he blushed bright red and stared at her in confusion.

She laughed happily and gave him a mischievous grin.

"Gotcha~"

Marco could only release a strangled noise that sounded like a cross between a whimper and a groan of annoyance in response. She giggled happily, taking a great deal of amusement from his reaction.

"Y'know Marco, this could be a whole lot more fun if you got me back some time, maybe even out the score," she said teasingly.

Marco's blush deepened by several shades of red, and Star could only start laughing again.

* * *

It was a few days later, and this time she wasn't really all that bored. She was practicing a few of her minor spells in the backyard, and while she typically preferred to be doing something really fun like exploring another dimension or making things explode with rainbows, she was keeping herself fairly entertained for the moment.

Suddenly she smelled the heavenly scent of melted cheese and tortilla chips. Behind her, Marco had brought out a plate of fresh nachos and two glasses of lemonade.

He didn't even have to call her before she had crossed the yard in a few strides, already reaching out towards the plate.

"Nachos! You're the best, Marco!"

Then without warning, Marco planted both hands on the side of her face and pressed his lips against hers.

The contact lasted for all of a few short seconds before he pulled away, his face beet red as he stared at the ground.

Star blinked at him in surprise, her own face heating up and the hearts on her cheeks glowing a rather interesting shade.

He looked up at her shyly, still blushing, and mumbled out a single word.

"Gotcha…"

Star took a moment to regain her faculties before responding.

"So you did."

They stared at each other, not really sure what to do.

A little smile formed on her face as she leaned an inch closer to him.

"Wanna do it again?"

"…Okay."

 _End_

* * *

 **Nothing much to add here, other than if placed in a timeline, this would likely fall towards the later parts of the first season, when Star was still very spontaneous and wild and Marco was super cautious and introverted. I know that they've gradually evolved over the course of the show and are a bit different now, though I'm not entirely certain to what extent, since I admittedly still haven't watched most of it.**

 **Any and all feedback is welcome.**


End file.
